fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Flames
The Black-haired man took a sip of his tea, he and his companions had left Nagoya a while ago after the Slayer's Fight, it was intense yes and Damon's opponent was very strong too but indeed Damon won and now in the same night he is supposed to fight another participant of that tournament, god he should get some rest, even his companions said so but the slayer is disobedient. Shiro rented a room for them in a certain hotel since apparently Meredy was in the city too, with this the room wasn't really rented as they were gonna stay in HER room. "So I will stay with the bigger bed and you guys sleep anywhere" Meredy said while fixing her clothes, she was wearing a black blouse which showed her cleavage and a pink mini-short, she also had that head piece. "Witch" She heard someone murmuring and turned her head to the now big-exceed sitting in a mini-table alongside Damon, time really passes indeed. "Said what Fuckin' Cat?" A vein popped up in her head as she shout and slapped the Exceed's forehead while also making an very angry face fault, Reggie just looked at her with another angry face fault and spark flew through their eyes. "Oi Meredy, even I know that's not fair and geez! Calm down you two! I can hear your voices from outside" Shiro who had just entered the room complained due to the various noises and also due to the fact that he was carying all bagges, once he arrived in a certain part of the room he dropped them while he also fell on the bed. "OI LEAVE MY BED NOW!" Meredy turned her fury to the pale man and started to spank him in the face, screams were heard, they were product of the man who had complained about the noises, wonderful. Damon got up from his chair with a smirk, he looked at them "I will leave for a walk, if I take time, call the police" Damon said naturally, Reggie nodded, Shiro didn't react and Meredy just gave him an thumbs up. Damon left the room laughing a bit, and procceeded to leave the hotel too not without informing the Woman in the balcony of course "Weird friends I got" Thought he while cleaning his nose as he was already walking in the streets, and good, it started raining, could be a worse night. He saw what looked like an Jungle Temple at the end of the street, after all this city was almost inside a Jungle Biome, as he started to walk inside it, he caught a scent, and looked at his back-side while his hat made shadows cover his eyes. Inside the temple were voices that were speaking as one was a female and the other a strange squawking creature as they were attempting to convince him that he shouldn't fight so soon as the male voice protested that he was fine. The two then looked back as they heard foot-steps coming towards them as the person appeared in front of them. "My guess is you're the next person I'm to fight right?" The male with pink-hair said as he looked over to his companion. Damon turned his head to the front again, the scent would come from behind but it was truly coming from the front-side, maybe the rain affected his smell a bit, he never liked water too much after all, with a smirk "Well, that was fast, thought my opponent would appear by tomorrow or so, pleasured to meet you all, my name is Damon Dammy Draco" He said while bowing his head slightly. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel " He replied bowing in the same manner, "This is my partner, Lucy Heartfilia, but she'll be heading out back to our camp" Lucy gave Natsu a glare when he said that, but knew what he meant by it, and bowed in respect before walking out as she left the two slayers alone. "I was hoping to sleep a bit myself, but I figured I'd get a look at our battle grounds, didn't expect to find you coming here to do the same" He said standing up as he cracked his neck. "Your girlfriend? Nice to know you Lucy Heartfilia" Damon said with an normal face "I just came here for a walk actually, and my friends were being weird" Damon tightened the grip in his artifact with his right hand and his left one took a grip of his hat "So, like some others, are you looking for the Title?" Damon said cracking his neck a bit, preparing himself. "Not my girlfriend, more of my best friend, and well I'm interested in trying to see if anyone in this tournament can help me jog my memories I once had. A title like "Dragon Slayer King" isn't exactly my goal, but if I do somehow recieve it, then more power to me" He said sensing Damon's eagerness as he chuckled a bit. "You're quite the fighter, I can tell from how you mentally prepare yourself as well as physically, maybe you'll be the one to jog my memory" He said standing up as he prepared as well by stretching a bit. "You are very prepared as well Dragneel, I can tell by your look, oh and you didn't answer my question, also jog your memory? Did you hit your head or something? In any case, shall we begin our battle?" Moments after asking and saying those things, Damon brought his arm backwards which now had it's hand engulfed in flames, the Shadow Slayer charged at his opponent but then he quickly brought his arm forward "Flame Dragon's Finger Pistol" Damon fired three bullets made of fire from his finger, thing is, they didn't go in Natsu's direction but instead Damon directed them at the ground below them, there wasn't much sense in directly attacking an powerful Fire Dragon Slayer using weak Fire Spells or Fire itself, one wouldn't be wise by doing that, and yeah Damon wasn't completely brainless as it seemed, he had his moments. As the three bullets quickly impacted with the ground, they exploded, action which was enough to make the smoke rise, they were on a temple after all things are old, the smoke screen rised high and covered most of the place, Damon quickly disappeared inside it, but after a few seconds he came out of the screen running with an amazing speed with his right fist hardened with shadows, he tried to punch his opponent's stomach with brute force, the scene happened in a very fast pace. Natsu's heighetend reflexes allowed him to feel the flow of where Damon was coming, even with the smoke in his face, focusing his Eternano hardening into his stomach as he took the hit, and was skidding backwards but stopped as he smiled and wiped off the dirt. "Not bad, but I'm not so easily phased!" He said before disappearing from sight as he moved towards Damon, concentrating Fire into his fist as he aimed for Damon's chest, swinging with high speeds. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" As more of the smoke began to clear up, Damon's left arm was revealed to be stretched back a bit, having a slightly metalic appearance about it, suggesting that it was hardened. As Natsu's fist approached him, Damon could only move back slightly, so that his left arm could move in the way he desireded. Slightly moving his shoulder, Damon quickly clenched his hand into a fist and brought his hand foward, intended on meeting Natsu's punch head on. This fist was combinded with built-up speed, brute force and was hardened "Shadow Dragon's Stone Crusher!" Damon called out as his fist made contact with Natsu's, sending a powerful shockwave throughout the area. The Stone Crusher's unique effect would take place now and since it had little preparation, three consecutive stabs would be sent. Natsu could feel the extra three impulses that ran through his arm, though the effects were dampaned due to his hardened arm with the use of the Eternano in his system that allowed it to take the impact as he held his ground against Damon, focusing fire to his feet as he swung upward with his leg, aiming it right at Damon's head. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Claw!" The intensity of his fire resulted in his flaming leg taking shape into what appeared to be a claw of a dragon as it aimed right for Damon's head. Damon clenched his teeth with such force, they might have cracked as he tried to think quickly. He knew that bending his knees to try and block the incoming kick was out of the question, he would only end up taking more damage. However an idea quickly manifested in his mind as he stated to channel shadows into his neck, thus hardening it while at the same time, he gaterhed a few shadws within his mouth. He could see that Natsu's kick was coming in close and was most likely very powerful. For a second, he briefly wondered if he could resist such a spell "The heat, yes. The impact, probably not" he quickly concluded as he raised his chin and released the stored shadows in his mouth in the form of a thin stream, acting as a jet propulsion. However instead of making his entire body fly back, the stream forced Damon's neck to strech back and allowed him to avoid Natsu's deadly kick. As the stream of shadows would act as a cover, darkening things up a little, Damon prepared for his next action as he hardened his left arm with shadows, the fire reflecting off of it and giving it a shiny appearance. Natsu's missed kick made him quickly jump back to get some distance between him and Damon as he started to understand a little on his opponent from observing with his quick eye-sight. '' Interesting, so this is the Dual-Element Slayer users I've heard about, his Fire attacks allow him to do range and quick fire shots to hit me when it can, while his Shadows operate like an extension of himself, stretching far on his body and whenever he can get it. He's a tricky opponent no doubt, been a while since I've had to think outside the box for a battle like this '' he said in his mind before beginning to focus his magic energy as he took in a deep breath, channeling the Eternano through his throat and lungs as it allowed him to draw in a little more air, resulting in his stomach expanding as he looked back at Damon. '' First, a little flare '' "Fire Dragon's Roar!!!" When released, the flames showed to blow directly towards Damon in a form of a plume as it grew bigger, causing more of a smokescreen effect than a full on fire as it still had a burning effect on the whole area. With his cover, Natsu began the next step as he focused his magic, using Transformation to change himself into part of the wall, moving to another part of the area as he lied in wait. Damon saw as the flaming burst came after him, with an smirk, he tossed his artifact to a certain part of the temple and continued to walk towards the roar, with another smirk he raises his left arm foward, revealing his preformed spell "Shadow Flame Dragon's Dome" With it a dome made of fire and shadows started to surround Damon's body, it's shadows would try to keep the Roar's fire from reaching him and it's flames served more to give resistance to said shadows, Damon continued walking calmly with the dome active until the roar passed fully through him, he got burned yes, Natsu's fire was hot but not enough. Damon looked around searching for Natsu, only to notice the mage either hiddened himself or is using an disguise magic, Damon smelled the air quickly taking note as he found Natsu's scenet mixed with a bit of stone's scent "You became a wall? Really?" Damon said while looking around, his eyes shining slightly in amazement, to find Natsu would be a bit complicated but yeah given the entire temple is made of stone, could take some time to find his opponent although he found smart of the Fire Slayer to use another magic instead of just Slayer Magic. Damon approached the temple's wall, he took a look of his surrounds again and procceeded to bring his left arm up putting it slightly over the wall, then he began to put force, Damon increased the amount of force with each moment, his fingers started to pierce the large wall which began to crack making the building tremble, with far more force Damon got his fingers almost completely in the thick wall which had been damaged severely and had many cracks through it, probaly through most of the temple, Damon looked around again as he saw a piece of wall which hadn't cracks. Smirking again Damon looked at said unaffected wall and followed to stretch his now hardened left leg in a backward motion, then with brute force Damon threw an powerful kick which was strong enough to pierce through the temple's wall without making it crack completely "If you transformed into stone, I wonder what happens If I break you" With an body swing, Damon's leg started to literally cut through the walls from both sides, breaking through the stone violently as he was about to reach said unaffected wall. "One thing I forgot to mention, who said I was trying to hide?" Natsu said releasing his transformation while adding flames to his feet to propel himself forward to avoid the attack, and while he was in mid-air, Natsu knew that Damon's foot wouldn't be able to stretch back quick to protect him as he then focused his magic once again in his throat before releasing a second roar, only this one was much more faster than the first one as it more of a jet-stream flame that aimed directly at Damon. Still with an calm face, Damon looked quickly at his extended leg as Natsu used an powerful fire roar at him, Damon increased his leg's swing and didn't stop until he reached an pillar, there he wrapped his leg around the stone pillar with force, and then instead of stretching his leg back towards his body, instead Damon did the opposite, by jumping a little in the air his body began to go in his foot's direction with speed, avoiding almost the entire roar although Damon felt it's heat, the shadow slayer hit against the pillar slightly unwrapping his leg, his left arm covered in shadows with a bit of flames in it, he was prepared for the next act. Natsu landed on the other side of the arena as he looked at Damon, clapping a little at the quick thinking he had done as he then decided to go on the offensive as he focused his flames, causing them to spark up on his body as it created a scale-like pattern that covered most of his body as he took his fighting stance. "Fire Dragon Scale's". "It's good to receive a compliment of someone like you, though you may not remember why, you are one Dragon Slayer that many others look up to" Damon said approaching the temple's wall again which had 3/4 ripped apart "I don't know what happened for someone like you to lose your memory, but yeah I'm quite glad I got to face you" Piercing the wall with his fingers again, Damon started to bring his arm up again with brute force, the remaining part of the temple couldn't stand it and began to crack, Damon put more force and then it was completely ripped off the lower part of the temple, it wasn't much of a difficult task given the temple was old. Ripping the upper part of the lower part made some smoke come out of it and fly towards the outside a bit, from the city the temple could be seen to have turned crooked slightly as some citizens wondered what could have caused it. There, Damon raised his arm a bit more as he looked at Natsu who had his scales active, then with another movement, Damon brought the entire temple down towards the floor and Natsu, the collision had made an enormous explosion of wind and a big smoke screen to cover the place, said explosion could be seen from far away. The ground beneath them was completely destroyed, and once most of the smoke screen was cleared away, Damon got out from below an pile of rock as while his arm trembled a bit since it got damage from the impact, he looked around to see if he had success on damaging Natsu or no, he then looked at the sky briefly as the rain had stopped, good he wouldn't be wet anymore, Damon sharpened his instincts waiting for the result. The rumbling was heard as a fist broke through one of the broken down rubble as the scales on it were still there, eventually the rest of Natsu's body followed as he got up from underneath with a big comedic bump on his head as he winced from the pain. "Thanks I guess, though it is rare to get hurt with these scales on, even if it's just a bump" He said clearing the dust off his clothes as he looked towards his enemy, feeling the intensity in the air as he smiled before cracking his knuckles. Something triggered as he then showed his hand to Damon, using the fire on his fingers to show the words, Come on, ''smiling at the same time as well. Damon smelled the air around a bit, there was a swamp near the temple which wasn't strange considering they are almost on a forest, smelling a bit more deep he found the camp which Natsu and his blond friend were using, good, since he knew where it was Damon would take care so none of his spells could burn the location nor the fight would reach there, he didn't want to harm anyone although some stone pieces may have flied in the city's direction during the impact, if he could redirect them, he would do so so they could hit Meredy's room, Damon made an sweatdrop and continued to focus on Natsu who had showed an ''Come On made of flames on his hand. Damon hardened both his fists as he looked at the floor for a moment, then he looked at Natsu and rushed at the Fire Slayer with amazing speed due to the force of his legs, to normal eyes he would've disappeared but Natsu's weren't normal as he knew, quickly reaching the latter's place Damon brought down his arm and then trying to hit Natsu he brought it in a upward movement aiming for his opponent's jaw. Natsu's reaction time allowed him to block the attack as he was pushed back a bit from the force of the impact before he then went on the offensive to jump and aim a spinning roundhouse kick right towards Damon's head. Damon hardened his head with shadows in order to decrease the impact from Natsu's kick, while also benting his right knee, he hadn't time to low his head so he needed to take the hit, however he didn't resist it completely, due to Natsu's speed, the latter's kick was stronger and therefore made Damon nearly turn up-down, Damon still trying to recover his position threw an hardened kick at Natsu's stomach, this is was possible since his knee was bent. From the position he was in, Natsu could only harden his stomach scales to decrease some of the damage, but still felt it as it pushed him back. The momentum only drove him as he summoned up flames in both of his fists, aiming as put both his hands together in an attempt to swing them to do a heavy hit right at Damon's chest. As he kicked Natsu's stomach, Damon started to get shadows in his mouth which procceeded to get bigger, then he noticed as his opponent had succeeded on defending his kick and now tried to hit him with both his fists in fire, he was aiming at Damon's chest apparently. Damon, trying to not lose time, released a larger amount of shadows than before which procceeded to push him away from Natsu, but wheter the stream hit Natsu or no, he didn't know. Natsu's attack aimed now towards the shadow stream as it collided with each other, but allowed Natsu to at least manage to evade the attack before releasing another roar right towards Damon due to him now being distracted by the focus of continuing the stream of shadows to keep pushing himself back. Seeing as that current amount of shadows succeeded on making Natsu stop that two arm attack, Damon also saw how the current shadows in the stream weren't enough to counter his roar, with this, instead of stopping and trying to escape in another way, Damon continued to release the strem and then he increased the amount of shadows in his mouth, action which was enough to enlarge the stream successfully changing it into a roar "Shadow Dragon's Roar" Both of the roars seemed to have merged with one other as they collided, which resulted in a powerful explosion from the aftermath, which sent Natsu flying a good few feet as he was caught with some of the blow back because of it as it resulted in his scales being breached and losing them as he cracked his neck and looked at Damon. "Seriously" Damon said honestly looking at Natsu in return, the Fire Roar made by Natsu had much blunt effects on Damon since the shadow slayer had quite a resistance to fire and heat although part of his black coat was burned, he then procceeded to get up from the pile of rocks he had fallen in, he then gave an smirk at his opponent as he continued his sentence "How much power do you have Mr. Dragneel?" "Quite a bit myself, though I'm sure you're just as powerful if you've managed to still be up after the attacks I've thrown at you" He said chuckling as he took in a deep breath and let it out as it caused his fire to go out almost naturally. "Think it's time to get serious my friend, I hope you're ready". "A weight left my shoulders now that I know you weren't serious" Damon starts to hit his clothes slightly in order to take out any dirt in it "So you also need help remembering things about your life right? I guess I know how to help" Damon dashed towards Natsu with an amazing speed, however as he approached his opponent frontally, Damon disappeared in a flash of shadows and reappeared at Natsu's side, aiming an elbow at the man's cheek. Natsu's now serious demeanor did not change as he took the hit, only to be pushed back slightly before his flames erupted in an attempt to counterattack by focusing one single dragon roar, adding his Eternano manipulation, split it into five individual roars that aimed right at Damon. Damon's body was caught by the Five Roars thrown at him, he didn't have time to resist or react as then, each of the five pyronic roars hit him which was enough to cover his entire body in flames bursting him away a few meters causing an wide explosion which brightened the surroundings and also set fire to some surrounds, as it was clear, Damon's body could be seen laying on the floor. Natsu didn't give time to worry about if Damon was unconscious or not as he propelled himself upward with his fire to focus more of it into his hands, contaning them in a sphere as it grew larger than Natsu, but then suddenly shrank down before Natsu threw it downward, " Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!!! " The small orb went at a high speed towards Damon as it then expanded to a great size, drawing closer and closer to Damon. "I was serious when I said I'll help you with your memory" Something touched Natsu's shoulder lightly as he had sent the Big Ball of flame towards Damon's body, he turned his head slightly around, there was, Damon, the Shadow Slayer had appeared at his opponent's back and had just prepared an shadow-hardened punch which trembled, just as Natsu turned to look, the punch was inches away from coming into contact violently with his cheek. The impact rang through the area as it made contact, sending Natsu flying towards the ground as he slammed hard into the ground as he rubbed a small blood trail from his mouth, knowing that he was gonna need a plan to try and get to Damon. Category:Dragon Slayer Royale